Princess Odette
Princess 'Odette '''is the protagonist of [[Barbie of Swan Lake|''Barbie of Swan Lake]]. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Story Odette is a peasant girl, the youngest daughter of a baker. She is the entire opposite of her brave, courageous eldest sister Marie . Odette is shy and uncertain. She loves to dance, and her father says she is wonderful at it. He suggests she go to village dances with Marie, but she doesn't want people staring at her. One day, a unicorn appears in the village. Odette follows it and discovers a magical land, separated from the rest of the world by a waterfall and magical portal. The unicorn opens the entrance by its horn; Odette can come in. There, she finds the unicorn, which is caught on a branch with a rope on its neck. Odette goes to it and tries to helt the unicorn and discovers that it can speak. Odette looks around, tries to find something to cut the rope. She sees something shining in a tree hollow. She goes there and grabs a pink crystal. She takes the pink crystal and cuts the rope with it. When the unicorn gets released free, the fairy queen of the forest appears- She tells Odette that she is the person who can save the magical forest, because the forest was enchanted by Rothbart , a bad warlock. Odette is unsure; she gives the crystal back to the fairy queen. Lila, the unicorn, escorts her, and on the way she tells Odette about Rothbart . At the same moment, two birds appear in fron of them: the big raven is Rothbart and the small crow is Odile , his daughter. Rothbart turns Odette into a swan. Rothbart sends the handsome Prince Daniel to kill Odette, but Daniel is bewildrered by her beauty. When Odette turns to a human, Daniel and her fall in love. The adventure begins when Odette sets out to find the Book of Forest Lore, and defeat Rothbart . Personality Odette is very shy and an unsure young girl (but, she can save Prince Daniel by herself, when Rothbart attacks him). Later in the movie, she turns out as a brave girl after she defeated Rothbart. Appearance Odette is young girl with long light blonde hair and blue eyes. Her appearance is based on Barbie's. Odette is seen in a variety of clothes. Her first dress is for when she works in her dad's bakery. It's white and light blue. Her second dress is a light purple gown for when she had dinner with Prince Daniel. Her swan dress is light blue, pink, and white with layers to resemble feathers. Gallery 009.png|Odette with her crown 009h.png|Odette eating dinner with Daniel 87887.png|Odette dancing ballet 2323.png|Odette as a swan 776.png|Odette laying weak on the ground 22.png|Odette dancing with her father Odette dancing.jpg|Dancing Odette Odette.png|Odette Odette.jpg|Odette with Queen Fairy Quotes *Odette (Her first line): "And have everybody stare at me? I.. I couldn't." *Odette (While in the Enchanted Forest): "Wait! Please, you have the wrong girl, I can't be the one. I haven't overcome anybody in my life!" *Odette (Whiel they're going out in the forest): "It's just... I'm not brave like you." *Odette (Queen: You realise, once the sun rises tomorrow...): "I'll be a swan again. I can't go home like this! I have to find a way to break this spell." *Odette (While looking at her friendsif she will leave): "Daniel.. I... I can't. I don't know why, but somehow, I'm connected to the Magic Crystal, I need to stay here to help them! I will break the spell somehow." Trivia *She is the first protagonist to have side swept bangs. Category:Barbie of Swan Lake characters Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Heroine